Galbana Lilies
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Reks loved Galbana lilies. But he probably loved the woman who gave them to him far more.   Reks/Aerith


A/N: I wish there was more Rex in the game. He was so adorable. Oh Aerith also appears in this story. I don't know why but I always wanted to do ReksxAerith for some reason. Hope you like it! And please review!

* * *

><p>Reks loved Galbana lilies. He loved their bright crimson hue and their pleasant aroma, which always calmed him when he was the most stressed and worried. Most of all, he loved the woman who gave them to him.<p>

The young teen walked through the streets of Lowtown, giving a sigh and rubbing the back of his head. It had been two years since his parents died, and his younger brother Vaan was becoming more and more of a troublemaker, talking of delinquency like sky pirating. The whole thing could give him a massive headache.

There was a light giggle that came that sounded like soft music, which Reks recognized at once. The blond turned to see her kneeling down on the dirty ground, giving a pink phlox flower to a small orphan girl who smiled and ran off to show her flower to her friends. Reks helped her off the ground.

"Ah, Reks. I haven't seen you down here in some while," Aerith commented, brushing the sediment from her light pink camisole. She picked up her basket of flowers and held them at her side. "If your down here, then Vaan must be giving you trouble?"

"Can't I just come to see you?" Reks gave the woman a kiss on the cheek, brushing away her brown bangs.

"Nope," she joked, playing with the ribbon that held her plaited hair up. Reks gave a sigh and a dramatic gesture, turning away.

"I guess then I just have to head home then!"

"You know I'm joking Reks." Aerith playfully punched him in the shoulder. The two laughed for what seemed like forever, until it finally died down.

"I am glad you came though. I wanted to ask you about something."

"What is it?" The two sat down on one of the crates that sat by an old abandoned shop.

"I heard a rumor. That you plan to join the Dalmascan army," she said quietly. Reks felt his chest constrict. It was true, the rumor, but he had hoped that he would be the one to tell her, not wanting to here it from some stranger's conversation.

"I do plan on that. For my nation and all of its people. For you," Reks said, looking straight into her emerald eyes.

"You may die, you know."

"I won't die."

"Then there is no changing your mind?" Aerith asked hopefully. Reks shook his head and placed his hand over her smaller one.

"Ivalice is ravaged by wars, and no place is safe. I want to help make this world a peaceful world." Aerith was silent for a moment before she nodded. She understood that he wanted to make a difference in this violent world, but the fact that she may lose him made her worry. But she knew she had to cast away such a thought and have faith.

"If that is your decision, then I cannot stop you. But while you are fighting in some far off country, you better not fall in love with anyone."

"The only one I'd ever love is you Aerith," Reks whispered, kissing her gently. Aerith stood up and brushed her lips against his forehead.

"As I will only love you. But for know, wouldn't it be best for you to return? I'm sure Vaan has burned down Penelo's house by now." Reks sighed, knowing that was a possibility. He gave her one last parting kiss before he started to rush back to the stairs that led to the sunny streets of Rabanastre above. He was about to pry open the gate when Aerith came running after him, holding her basket in front of her with both hands.

"What is it?

"You forgot something," Aerith smiled sweetly, handing a bouquet of red desert flowers into his hands.

* * *

><p>"Hey Reks. Where'd you go?" Vaan asked his brother when he walked inside Penelo's house, where the two had been fortunate enough to stay in. To Reks' relief it wasn't a pile of ashes.<p>

"None of your business," Reks joked, getting a vase to put his bouquet into. Vaan laughed.

"You really like Galbana lilies huh?"  
>"Yes, I do."<br>"You are such a girl, liking flowers so much," Vaan teased, looking at Penelo who also liked flowers. "Guess I'm the only boy around here." Reks laughed slightly, and inhaled the sweet aroma of the flower.

"It's not just the flower that I love."

* * *

><p>AN: I really like this pairing. But its weird. First, in First Christmas, Aerith was a store owner in Arcades who would help orphans in the slums of Old Arcades. Now she's a flower merchant in the slums of Rabanastre, Strange, she changed nationalities. Anyway, I like this though its more on the sickeningly cute spectrum, but hopefully you wonderful patrons enjoyed. Thank you again for reading and please review.


End file.
